Dressed to kill!
by Venache
Summary: Revenge has never been sweeter, and when a vengeful Bulma finds out that a hunky,charismatic sayain is behind her father's death she wants nothing more than to kill him and make him know that hell exist on Earth. He also turns out to be her biggest weakness in the midst of lies , anger and revenge. Will she continue with her primary plan or will she leave the backstabing to the Pro
1. Chapter 1

_**Dressed to kill by Venache**_

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters, I just like using them for my own evil twisted imagination

****************************okay, so here I am with the new and improved version of dressed to kill. The first version however I deleted it coz I didn't like the pace it had and it was under my former pen name Vegeta's Brat which explains the community if you check my profile. I've always wanted to write something of this nature so I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it and I would also like to thank my beta reader 997 thanks you so much for everything.

don't forget to review

Mwa!

Bulma briefs looked out the window of her scrunched up apartment and couldn't believe that she was finally leaving. It had been five years ago when she entered its doors filled with anger and vengeance, that had been enough for her not to care that she was living in a run down box that was inhabited with rats and spiders, which happened to be conveniently next to a cemetery!

From the high class suburbs of Japan's most wealthy, someone with her stature would have felt all hope completely eradicated , leaving her alone to squatter in this place. But that was not the case at all.

She had been too vengeful, too driven and now all that had finally paid off.

Five years later she was finally packing her bags to meet whoever it was that owned the name she had in her hand. She could finally look into her father's killer's eyes and stare into those holes the individual had that they called eyes. The same holes that looked at her father, as he took his last breath at this monster's hands.

The same hands that killed more than one life itself when they plunged a dagger down her father's chest. The hands that killed her mother's soul slowly as she watched her husband's body being wheeled away, turning her into an emotionless zombie that was being sucked into an unending pit of sorrow that no longer cared for the things that used to bring her joy.

A lone tear trickled down her face as she remembered the soberness of her mother, she no longer sang or tended her plants, she no longer had tea in the gardens as she used to. Day by day she would sit on the window of their micro apartment as she recalled the things she had lost.

The company, properties, money, husband! All gone.

Someone would've loved to remind her that she still had Bulma, but to her, Bulma had her whole young life to live and accomplishments to achieve, for her it was too late to start over. Too late to take back the sands of time.

"It's now or never", Bulma whispered to herself.

It was time to take her long awaited revenge.

Bulma opened the little paper that had the name of her father's killer. It was time to do her homework and strike, it was time, and like a poisonous viper she was ready to attack mercilessly at her unsuspecting prey . She had prepared herself for this , as a small evil smirk worked its way up her face in victory when she looked at the clear name on the paper.

VEGETA OUJI.

Looking into her wardrobe, Bulma decided to wear the latest black high heeled designer shoes and a tight black mini dress that hugged her body figure perfectly. Her bright blue hair complemented her skin, making her look like a divine goddess, adding bright red lipstick as a finishing touch. She was dressed like a woman on a mission, she was dressed to kill.

Finito! The prologue down, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading it, let's hope you guys will enjoy it and you will get to review. Mwa!


	2. Chapter 2

Dressed to kill by Venache

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, and maybe just maybe someday l will.

Finally! I sincerely apologize to all those who had to wait, but I'm back and all yours. I know I took a really really long time with this chapter but I had exams so I had to put my stories on hold Mid- Year exams and for a sophomore that aint easy if u gonna apply for university with em. I would like to also thank my beta reader 997, for everything its gr8 having someone to go over the story 1st and fix all the qurks. Thanks a lot.

Now that I'm done babbling, chapter 2 awaits...

Chapter 2

Vegeta Ouji looked across the table to the other poker players sitting around him. The smell of whisky, brandy and smoke filled the room. Every big crime overlord and underdog was in the room either playing poker, drinking whisky and brandy, or boozing and smoking cigars. Showgirls, whores, and both male and female strippers could be seen everywhere. There was tension in the room because you could never know who would pull out a gun and betray you.

An eyebrow arched on the perfect features of the Saiyan prince, showing very few results of perspiration. Vegeta was concentrated like never before, there was a lot of money on the line and he could not afford to loose it. He only had one more trick up his sleeve, but after all he was a risk taker.

"Well men shall we put our bets?" the prince asked, his voice sounding as soothing as melting chocolate to his listeners.

Goku placed 2 million dollars on the table. "You're up Vegeta," he said, daring the prince to make a move.

"It seems like you hit the jackpot, Kakarrot," his majesty said, smirking with pleasure. This was almost too easy.

"A million," Yamcha said, placing the money on the table, trying to impress the hooker on his lap.

"Oh Yamcha you're such a dare-devil," she purred, smiling and curling her fingertips into his hair.

"What can I say I love poker," he said, sounding all high and mighty.

"What can I say you disgust me," Vegeta said mockingly, rolling his eyes at the pathetic display in front of him.

"Now, now Vegeta are you gonna bet or what?" Goku asked challengingly as the woman on his lap, Chichi, toyed with his hair.

"Pathetic, what I want to know Kakarrot is how you could let a groupie touch you like that? I mean how do you know if the pig has slept with the dogs tonight? At least a pig has the promising future of being delicious bacon, but that,"he scowled, pointing a finger at Chichi like she was a disgusting animal, "is something I wouldn't want near me."

"Is it me or are you starting to lose confidence Vegeta? Do I need to put in another million as motivation for you?" Goku teased, putting another million dollars upfront.

"Put me up for some action too guys," Krillin said as his pet, 18, placed 3 million dollars on the table.

"Seven million total, please place your bets," the trustee said, gesturing for them to begin.

"Okay, Vegeta lets see what you've got," Yamcha said, keeping up the tough man act.

A smirk worked its way onto Vegeta's face as he pushed the money forward. "13million pounds," his raspy voice said, confidence written all over his features.

"Gentlemen?" his voice said questioningly.

"Pair of 3s," Goku said.

"Rats!" Yamcha and Krillin said in unison, throwing their cards down on the table.

"I believe I have…." Vegeta did not complete his sentence as he set his cards down, revealing his hand to the group of men.

"A king's clash!" Krillin cried, finishing the prince's sentence in a voice filled with awe. "My cards were nowhere near as good!"

"B-b-b-b-but how?" Yamcha sputtered, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wow, Vegeta l guess you're the man!" Chichi and Eighteen excused themselves from the table, mumbling about something as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Your winnings sir," The trustee said, facing Vegeta with his arms heavily burdened with the money in his arms.

"Bardock," Vegeta called, getting up from the table with two different women at his sides. "Put my winnings in my safe."

"Yes sire," Bardock nodded, collecting the money from the trustee and storing it in a briefcase. Before leaving he leaned forward to the prince's ear and whispered, "Your quarters are prepared and so is your entertainment for the night." After exchanging a few more words with his master the manservant excused himself and headed toward the exit.

"Seeya losers ," the prince laughed evilly as he walked away, waving at the angry men behind him.

"Well that's Vegeta for you," Krillin muttered absentmindedly as he watched the prince of all Saiyans walk away. Suddenly something occurred to him and he jumped, "Hey! Where is Chichi and Eighteen?" It was at that moment that they slipped away into a dark room, the men completely oblivious to their actions.

"Don't worry Krillin they probably went lingerie shopping", Goku said, brushing it off as if he couldn't care less, leaving Yamcha and Krillin laughing their heads off as they walked away.

Vegeta had booked the two women for his nighttime activities before they had begun to play poker, promising to pay extra if they kept quiet about t. Of course, knowing him, he probably wouldn't keep that promise.

"Well ladies let the fun begin," he said, smirking at the feminine features of Chichi and Eighteen. They wore nothing but their thongs as they waited for him in bed, looking forward to their tiring threesome activities that were about to start. The prince closed the doors to his chambers and laughed evilly, a strange glint in his eye as he turned to the two whores sitting before him.

Whooo! There's chapter 2, again I do apologise with taking long, so don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed to kill by Venache

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, and maybe just maybe someday l will.

Finally! I sincerely apologize to all those who had to wait, but I'm back and all yours. I know I took a really really long time with this chapter but I had exams so I had to put my stories on hold Mid- Year exams and for a sophomore that aint easy if u gonna apply for university with em. I would like to also thank my beta reader 997, for everything its gr8 having someone to go over the story 1st and fix all the qurks. Thanks a lot.

Now that I'm done babbling, chapter 2 awaits...

Chapter 2

Vegeta Ouji looked across the table to the other poker players sitting around him. The smell of whisky, brandy and smoke filled the room. Every big crime overlord and underdog was in the room either playing poker, drinking whisky and brandy, or boozing and smoking cigars. Showgirls, whores, and both male and female strippers could be seen everywhere. There was tension in the room because you could never know who would pull out a gun and betray you.

An eyebrow arched on the perfect features of the Saiyan prince, showing very few results of perspiration. Vegeta was concentrated like never before, there was a lot of money on the line and he could not afford to loose it. He only had one more trick up his sleeve, but after all he was a risk taker.

"Well men shall we put our bets?" the prince asked, his voice sounding as soothing as melting chocolate to his listeners.

Goku placed 2 million dollars on the table. "You're up Vegeta," he said, daring the prince to make a move.

"It seems like you hit the jackpot, Kakarrot," his majesty said, smirking with pleasure. This was almost too easy.

"A million," Yamcha said, placing the money on the table, trying to impress the hooker on his lap.

"Oh Yamcha you're such a dare-devil," she purred, smiling and curling her fingertips into his hair.

"What can I say I love poker," he said, sounding all high and mighty.

"What can I say you disgust me," Vegeta said mockingly, rolling his eyes at the pathetic display in front of him.

"Now, now Vegeta are you gonna bet or what?" Goku asked challengingly as the woman on his lap, Chichi, toyed with his hair.

"Pathetic, what I want to know Kakarrot is how you could let a groupie touch you like that? I mean how do you know if the pig has slept with the dogs tonight? At least a pig has the promising future of being delicious bacon, but that,"he scowled, pointing a finger at Chichi like she was a disgusting animal, "is something I wouldn't want near me."

"Is it me or are you starting to lose confidence Vegeta? Do I need to put in another million as motivation for you?" Goku teased, putting another million dollars upfront.

"Put me up for some action too guys," Krillin said as his pet, 18, placed 3 million dollars on the table.

"Seven million total, please place your bets," the trustee said, gesturing for them to begin.

"Okay, Vegeta lets see what you've got," Yamcha said, keeping up the tough man act.

A smirk worked its way onto Vegeta's face as he pushed the money forward. "13million pounds," his raspy voice said, confidence written all over his features.

"Gentlemen?" his voice said questioningly.

"Pair of 3s," Goku said.

"Rats!" Yamcha and Krillin said in unison, throwing their cards down on the table.

"I believe I have…." Vegeta did not complete his sentence as he set his cards down, revealing his hand to the group of men.

"A king's clash!" Krillin cried, finishing the prince's sentence in a voice filled with awe. "My cards were nowhere near as good!"

"B-b-b-b-but how?" Yamcha sputtered, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wow, Vegeta l guess you're the man!" Chichi and Eighteen excused themselves from the table, mumbling about something as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Your winnings sir," The trustee said, facing Vegeta with his arms heavily burdened with the money in his arms.

"Bardock," Vegeta called, getting up from the table with two different women at his sides. "Put my winnings in my safe."

"Yes sire," Bardock nodded, collecting the money from the trustee and storing it in a briefcase. Before leaving he leaned forward to the prince's ear and whispered, "Your quarters are prepared and so is your entertainment for the night." After exchanging a few more words with his master the manservant excused himself and headed toward the exit.

"Seeya losers ," the prince laughed evilly as he walked away, waving at the angry men behind him.

"Well that's Vegeta for you," Krillin muttered absentmindedly as he watched the prince of all Saiyans walk away. Suddenly something occurred to him and he jumped, "Hey! Where is Chichi and Eighteen?" It was at that moment that they slipped away into a dark room, the men completely oblivious to their actions.

"Don't worry Krillin they probably went lingerie shopping", Goku said, brushing it off as if he couldn't care less, leaving Yamcha and Krillin laughing their heads off as they walked away.

Vegeta had booked the two women for his nighttime activities before they had begun to play poker, promising to pay extra if they kept quiet about t. Of course, knowing him, he probably wouldn't keep that promise.

"Well ladies let the fun begin," he said, smirking at the feminine features of Chichi and Eighteen. They wore nothing but their thongs as they waited for him in bed, looking forward to their tiring threesome activities that were about to start. The prince closed the doors to his chambers and laughed evilly, a strange glint in his eye as he turned to the two whores sitting before him.

Whooo! There's chapter 2, again I do apologise with taking long, so don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ SO YOU CAN STOP HOPING ABOUT ME TURNING IT INTO AN 18 SLVN SHOW.

Vegeta was feeling pissed and apparently he was loosing to the fool Kakarott which made matters worse. His thoughts were aimed at leaving and that's when he saw her come in. Wearing high heels, a tight dark blue denim the same colour as his, and a backless naughty top with long her blue hair down.

She moved with ease as Vegeta watched her make her way towards the bar and order a Moito , then having two tequila shots after her cocktail and still continued to watch her as she made her way towards the pool table with a beer in her hand.

He wasn't interested in the petty talk they were having , but the way she replied to Yajarobi with the look in her eyes made him know the bitch had spunk and it excited him.

Smirking he looked away from the pool table, he was loosing badly and this was something that had never happened

"Pair of Kings", Krilllin said

"Pair of two's ," Vegeta and Yamcha said in unison, ~fuck~ Vegeta's mind retorted

"Pair of three's l win , wow Vegeta l guess today wasn't your day." Goku said cheerfully collecting his winnings

"Oh , shut up Kakarott l've got more important things to attend to," The prince said as he got up and walked to the bar.

Smiling mischievously Vegeta watched as her deadly angelic eyes drift to him and then back at the pool table. Whatever they were talking about seemed important but he wasn't interested all he wanted to know was when he was going to get a taste of the mysterious Beaut.

...

"Today the god's must be proud. Prince Vegeta losing." Tien commented as he watched Vegeta get up from the poker table

"No , Tien the god's must be crazy and l can assure you that we are not going to hear the end of this." Chautsu said seriously

"The jerk deserves it", Yajarobi said with spite growing in his voice

"You just hate Vegeta because Tamara left you for him", Seventeen commented laughing

"Who's Tamara?" Bulma asked feeling out and in the blue

"Oh so you are new now that explains a lot, anyway Tamara is the waitress who used to work here. It took him six months to have the courage to just say hi to her , but when she saw Vegeta she fell for him and ended up being a night's lay , cheapened herself for sure", Seventeen said sipping his beer

"Well every guy there is a woman eater everyone likes them because their filthy rich, got connections and have a shady past." Chautsu said pissed

"Then why don't you do something about it," Bulma said sipping her beer once more

"No offence Bulma but the three of us are night guards in the operating rooms the only person who might stand a chance is Seventeen who is a Mechanical engineer for Vegeta". Sixteen finally said out of the blue

"If l were you l would discover their secrets and use them against their owners after all Alls fair in money and war", Bulma said smiling

"Beauty and brains Bulma something tells me this is going to be the start of a new friendship this round is on me", Seventeen said as he paid the bill and toasted " to Bulma", and everybody at the pool table cheered

"So what's so special about those guys l mean what's different from them and you and what's with their names?" Bulma said pretending to be innocent so that she could fish out more information.

"Well the spiky haired one is called Goku, formally known as Kakarott he deals with drug smuggling from the East to West."Tien said as he pooled

"The short bald one is called Krillin, his the master of disguise and holds the fort so that the police don't find out what's happening . Technically speaking his the one who covers them", Chautsu continued after Tien

Yajarobi interjected after Chautsu and continued "Yamcha is the guy who can get his hands on anything. He has the latest machinery, cars ,bombs anything and provides it to Vegeta".

Seventeen looked at the bar where Vegeta was standing with three new girls "People call him the prince because his Frieza's left hand man in this whole drug bust operation. Frieza is a crime over load but bigger than Vegeta. Zarbon is the right hand man , has pale green skin you will see him soon anyway, Vegeta is the boss of everyone sitting around that table and is in control over a £300 million drug operation with more than 87million people involved. The other reason why no one messes with him is because his Frieza's top assassin for this whole operation he has killed 10 000 people and no one knows the number of people his killed for Frieza but it's more than that! Every Tuesday and Friday Vegeta communicates in the control room in the middle of his castle with Frieza, no one knows what they talk about which makes it hard to get dirt on him." Seventeen said drinking his beer

" And how do you know all this?" Bulma asked suspicious

"Connections darling, connections" .he said smirking

" From what l just heard you hate Vegeta and you want to bring him down and together we can. I'm his new gravity machine scientist so l need all the maps around the castle, secret passages everything, recorded tapes anything that will help me, find dirt on him from the inside you guys can become overnight millionaires with a guy's dirt believe me l've tried it before." Bulma said smirking

"And how would we know that you are not trying to sell us out to Vegeta himself?" Yajarobi asked

Smiling Bulma put her beer close to her mouth and said "Let's just say l'm a girl who wants to level the playing field".

"Sweetheart you are the boss, what do you want us to do?" Seventeen said smiling

"Well...Tien l want you to find out as much as you can about Goku, Chautsu l need all of Krillin's latest locations and cover ups , Yajarobi l want Yamcha's contacts before the end of tonight , Seventeen l want you to dig out Vegeta's past and as for you Sixteen l need a huge storage area that can hold about 25 tons of ammunition and l also want them before tonight ends oh and you guys can contact me on this number as well as this email." Bulma said giving them her private contacts

Bulma placed her que on the table and was about to leave when she turned around to then smiled and said " Oh boys don't forget its nothing personal just business". And with that she left


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z and it really hurts inside because of that

Bulma walked around the pub , eaves dropping on everybody's conversation. Picking up bits and pieces as well as completing a confusing puzzle which was now working well for her.

At the far corner of the pub there was a table where three girls were sitting chatting easily and Bulma approached them.

"Hey can l have a smoke?" Bulma asked the hot blond who was wearing leggings with a pin up top.

" Sure you can have it free of charge it's the least l can do for Seventeen's mastermind." The blond said coolly lighting Bulma's cigarette

"I'm sorry but l don't understand," Bulma said as she sat beside the blond where she motioned her

"You know what l' talking about, Vegeta ,his goons ,destroy learn secrets ," She said smiling which alarmed Bulma

"How many people know this?"Bulma asked panicking

"No need to get your panties tied up in a knot sister we are the only ones who know and we know this because Seventeen is my twin brother and we totally support you hundred percent its just that we want to be part of your plan as you can see everybody in this pub hates Vegeta wait... no only our little group hates him because his rubbed us the wrong way and its our turn to rub him too so what do you say?" The blond said looking at Bulma intently as she puffed out her smoke

"Well convince me how you can act in this operation". Bulma said relaxing as she pulled in the smoke

" I'm Eighteen, that's Chichi the girl with black hair and the blue haired one is Marron. As you can see we want a piece o revenge. Chichi there has a child with Goku but apparently he doesn't know that he was her father's right hand man , learned everything from him but robbed them clean in the end and now Chichi has to work two jobs a day to support her father and son, Yamcha over there was Marron's boyfriend so he left here on the altar and raped her little sister six hours later dead, well as for krillin everything he owns is because of me and l just want to teach him a little lesson that you don't erase your past a little sooner than you should."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"No sweetheart that's not the question you should be asking firstly bit should be how bad do you want this now personally l don't know why you want him down but help yourself in the process of helping us tots?"

"The name is Bulma, Vegeta killed my father l want revenge don't tell anyone and l'm wondering if l were to add you where would you fit in my plan?"

"We want to be secretaries for the guys who wronged us it won't bring suspicion because all of us lots our jobs and you are about to get us that. When you go into the computer's mainframe put our names into the database of employees and everything will be submitted to you videos, recorded conversations you just have to do is put our names in the data base", Eighteen told Bulma while giving her the blue prints to Vegeta's atomic bomb

"And there would be a lot if you just put our names in the data base and l will even promise you the keys to his underground quarters where nobody is allowed tomorrow."

"Then how will l know that you won't stab me in the back?" Bulma asked puffing out smoke

"Because all of us want something, we would be shooting ourselves in the boot." Eighteen replied matter of factly

"No prob, can't wait to hear from you and if l don't it wouldn't be hard finding you."Bulma said with a threat sounding in her voice

"Believe me that won't be necessary", Eighteen said smirking

Firstl l would like to apologise for taking so lng wth this story ad the rest of my ther stories. However o promise that every story on my account will not reach October without eing finished ad new ones wll emerge. I'm terribly sorry but l will make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER6  
DISCLAIMER :L DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z SO L'M NOT GONNA GINX MYSELF AND SAY L NEVER WILL

If there was anything Bulma believed in more than herself was that there was a time for everything. Luck was a pure blissful combination of opportunity and timing at the right moment.

Timing was everything to her and for now she was enforcing just that.

With great stealth she walked into the castle's database and to Eighteen's upmost instructions she entered their information giving them posts that they could be of use to them and to her as well.

Quickly finishing , without a second thought passing her mind of why there wasn't security in the one room that held all the sensitive information in the whole castle and had enough strength to have crumble this whole operation down.

Unknowingly when she walked out she set off the silent alarm as she passed through the infra red light that was at ankle length. Relaxing ,she stepped into the narrow corridors but thankfully empty. Silently navigating her way through the labyrinth of passages she thought of nothing but the plan not noticing the hidden cameras that had noted her presence from the word go , when she had entered the database and left.

Nobody said that the road to justice was easy and no matter what it had to be attained and she didn't mind being the executioner.

Vegeta was going down! And even though she had wanted to taste the spoils of his demise alone she didn't mind sharing and achieving her goal with the few people in her purse.

She was going to hunt him down and leave him with nothing , just as he had done to her. All her accomplices' data was now securely configured into the data base, so now the countdown to Vegeta's demise was already in motion.

Revenge never slept and she wanted to make sure that the foundation for this plan was strong, as she reviewed the plan in her head , taking an enroute to her bedroom all thanks to the map Eighteen had given her.

Silence was pleasant especially with no intrusion. A light blinded her eyes and Bulma lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

"Who goes there?" a masked burly man asked with his voice shielded by tons of technology making it sound like an arsonist robot

Lifting her hands to show there was no bad blood ,Bulma tried to think of any quick phrase to avoid blood in these walls, for this was Vegeta's lair and you never knew what to expect.

"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs and the head of the science division. I was just taking a short cut to my room." She said in a small voice

"These routes are strictly forbidden. How do you know about them , because from what l heard you arrived today." The deep ominous voice said suspiciously

"I came yesterday, it's 00:01 , check your time dude ." Bulma said in a bored voice rolling her eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question." The voice said firmly

"Fine," she said releasing an exasperated sigh, "I got the map from Stacy, the secretary, she said it was to help me know where to go and where not to so that I don't get in trouble."

The voice scoffed , "Obviously she didn't do a good job in that."

The outline of the individual became more clearer as he stepped nearer and removed his mask , making Bulma release a shocked gasp as memories she thought she had suppressed many years ago came flooding back.


	7. Chapter 7

. CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ NEVER HAD BUT WILL ONE DAY WHEN L OWN MY OWN ANIMATION STUDIO

Vegeta Ouji woke up with a smirk on his face and two women he had booked the previous night at the poker table. The brunette and the red haired girl both got up went to the bathroom and announced their departure. The prince simply made a hand gesture to approve of them leaving.

"You know Vegeta sometimes l wonder why l care and bother about you." Bardok said walking in the room, and opening the curtains to the suite. Maids and butlers followed in a trail holding platters of food. Different exotic aromas wafted in the room. Vegeta leaned on the leather headboard and smirked at the older sayain .The black silk sheets slipped from the prince's wonderful torso restring the viewing of his famous member among the ladies. Vegeta got up from the bed with one of the silk sheets wrapped around his waist as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Moments later, the bathroom door opened releasing steam ,a covered Vegeta with tiny gems of droplets sliding down his perfect torso leaving the maids and butlers blushing with their dirty thoughts as they made their exit.

"I cant trust this Briefs woman anymore Vegeta and i know she is out to get you!" Bardok said ominously

"Chill old man, she can't be that much trouble?

"She is that much trouble! Then why do I have footage of her sneaking around this place like a vagrant, downloading files in the top secret mainframe?" He shouted, spraying a bit of spit in Vegeta's face, a vein throbbing on his forehead

Wiping his face slowly with a towel, removing the Bardok spit, he looked up and arched an eyebrow

"Yes, that woman has so much more on you, enough to make Frieza a pauper, if i were you i would start playing smart you wouldn't want this operation going down. The cops have been on our tails for years now and if that Briefs woman goes wagging her tongue she are all going down." Bardok said frantically

"I get your drift Bardok and i think you're right. I guess my minions have to move to phase 2. Nobody tries to beat Vegeta and win." The prince said flashing back to his meeting with his two minions

Chichi and Eighteen lay in bed after some exhausting activities with Vegeta. He had won poker night and had been most generous to all of them , very generous in bed and out.

"Ladies, I've got a proposition for you." Vegeta said getting out of bed in his black, silk boxers going to pour some strong whisky. The ladies got out of bed, wearing their lingerie and walked towards him where he handed them two shots of whisky

"Yeah, Vegeta what can we do for you this time?"Eighteen said lazily playing with her shot

"I've got a new head of the science department called Bulma Briefs and i want you to check her out for me. She smells like trouble and i want you to to see her every move. And if she is starting any trouble, i want you to steer her in the wrong way. Make sure that she dosent sniff too much, and if she does it will be lights out for her."

"No problem boss as long as you always deliver," Chichi said with a smirk

"You know i always deliver," Vegeta said smirking lifting his shot for a toast, "To screwing you ladies and making more money!"

Clink

And sounds of laughter filled the room in the early hours of dawn.

"Our new replacement for the gravity room will be arriving at the airport at 14:00hrs. Her name is Bulma Uno she's twenty three the creator of the Gravity Machine, Capsules , Hover Jets and a lot of other science enhancements. She also has an award named after her the highest of its kind in the science department. Miss Briefs has also written 24 best selling books in science." Vegeta's secretary Stacy said finishing her report not looking at Vegeta to prevent herself from blushing

"If she is so advanced why haven't l heard anything about her?"

"That's because sir she had a breakdown when her father died so she moved to Miami with her mother where she started working in a burger shack at night and was a nurse aid during the day. All of these accomplishments were done before her father died and that was four years ago, so l guess you can say she's trying to make a name for herself .

"Fine with me then just make sure everything is taken care of."Vegeta said making his way towards his breakfast table

"Very well sir." Stacy said walking out of the room. She looked at her watch and the time said 13:10, it was time to get Bulma

...

Stacy's flashback|

"Yes, mom l know changing my surname is going to get me in trouble but its the only way l can't make Vegeta suspicious", Bulma said as she saw the hot blond Stacy approaching her and immediately changed the subject she was talking with her mom ," and don't worry about me l will call you every Friday and send you some money when l get paid okay love you and l will be fine bye". She concluded and cut the phone

"Your mom really worries about you l wonder how it feels to be loved like that", Stacy commented while the chauffeur carried Bulma's luggage in which she had spent her last savings on so technically she was broke.

"Yeah she is ,l don't mean to be rash but would you tell me how my boss is like, what she likes and all the other stuff", Bulma said lying trying to stop Stacy from suspecting.

"Well, it's a he and not a she. His name is Vegeta Ouji. His 30years old has tan skin and is so dreamy. Don't tell anyone this but l've had a huge crush on him since l saw him 6years ago and the more l knew him the more l fell and l can tell you with confidence that l'm completely in love with him!", She said beaming "I mean we've had sex but l've become needy towards him so l don't want to freak him out by coming on to strong on him." She said concluding

"So your boss is okay with you screwing him?" Bulma asked confused

"It depends if you want it and he doesn't like forcing you to his bed , Vegeta has a reputation of laying girls without any effort". Stacy said making a statement

"And this doesn't bug you in anyway?" Bulma asked getting in the limo

"Yes and no, l don't let it bug me because l want to get laid by Vegeta so l just have to bear it", Stacy replied as the limo started moving.

"Wow, that's oddly disturbing?" Bulma said quietly

"Just promise me, one thing,"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You will never sleep with Vegeta, and if you do to save your job, make sure you are a horrible lay. The last thing I need is Vegeta enjoying those tramps than me!" Stacy said obsessively

"Uum what about the other girls, Vegeta has slept with?" Bulma asked uneasily

"Well, they either had a little accident or moved to the other side of the equator, so pinkie girl promise? " Stacy said expectantly holding her pinkie out

"Okay, pinkie promise," Bulma said with a nervous smile somehow not being able to shake the strong feeling that this was going to haunt her back one way or another.


End file.
